Quem sabe
by Lily Hart
Summary: Um sort fic que tenta desvendar os mistérios de quem são os fantasmas e de onde eles vieram. Espero que gostem.


Quem sabe

Aula: História da mágica

Redação sobre os Fantasmas

Aluna: Mellane Potter

Terra, fogo, água e o ar. São todos da natureza. Os homens também são e mesmo que alguém ainda ouse questionar os bruxos e as criaturas mágicas fazem parte da mesma natureza. 

            Existe ainda o quinto elemento. O espírito, a alma dependendo da religião da crença seu significado é um. Muitos bruxos acreditam que o quinto elemento se refere aos fantasmas, criaturas quase-mortas, ou como alguns dizem criaturas mortas e mentes vivas, outros acreditam que eles são uma lembrança, bem isso não importa, mas todos sabem que o grande abrigo dos fantasmas são nos castelos e nas grandes mansões bruxas.

            Nada de pensar que fantasmas são seres que adoram assombrar, que só habitam lugares mal-assombrados ou rodeados de histórias horripilantes! Na verdade são poucos que conheci que realmente fossem ruins, mas chatos e encrenqueiros dai é outra história.

            Nunca as pessoas param e se perguntaram da onde eles vinham, o que faziam aqui, mas eles também não se importaram. Alguns relatos antigos diziam que alguns fantasmas sumiam, foi ai que surgiram inúmeros relatos, crenças e mitos possíveis para eles, os fantasmas.

            Mas quem quer saber, quem não teme o desconhecido acha as respostas. A resposta? Muito simples, ou não tão simples. Julga-se dês dos primórdios tempos pelos mais belos sábios da história e confirmados por alguns fantasmas que uma pessoas só se torna fantasma se ela teme passar para o outro lado.

            Mas percebem. Isso implica em muitas crenças, que certamente não afetam os bruxos em sua maioria, mas sim a maioria dos trouxas que vivem rodeados de religiões e valores possíveis a sua visão, não são todos os mergulhados na escuridão da grandeza da natureza e do universo, bom mas temos que levar em consideração que são os bruxos que vivem rodeados pelos fantasmas,m suas façanhas e suas travessuras.

            Em Hogwarts, como em muitas escolas bruxas os bruxos estão cercados pelos fantasmas, mas é nesse ponto que surgem algumas questões que atormentam algumas mentes, se um fantasma teme passar para o outro lado, como uma casa como a grifinória que presa à coragem poderia ter um fantasma?

            Bom, mas não se pode dizer que não são leais, pode-se? Qualquer um pode lembrar de um fato que marcos Hogwarts. Quem lembrar de pirraça antes de desaparecer do mapa foi leal a promessas que fizeram a George e Fred Weasley antes de sumirem em suas vassouras de Hogwarts!

            São tantos fantasmas que fizeram história em Hogwarts, alguns ficaram registrados, antes de terem evaporado ou como alguns contam afastados a lugares mais interessantes e assombrosos, se alguém tem certeza? Não ninguém. Mas nunca se soube ao certo quantos fantasmas passaram por Hogwarts.

            Se tentar falar com os quadros espalhados por todo castelo verá que o assunto diverge de muitos pontos de vista dependendo com quem você falar. Mas em sua maioria concordam em alguns pontos. Depois da ultima guerra entre trevas e luz ou como gostam de dizer entre o Menino que sobreviveu e Lord Voldemort (alguns ainda temem em pronunciar esse nome temendo que traga de novo a treva ao mundo bruxo) uma quantidade razoável de fantasmas sumiu do mapa, alguns dizem que não tem graça assombrar um lugar aonde todos já viviam assombrados e com medo outros dizem que a guerra não era digna deles, a verdade? Continuamos sem saber.

            Mas espalhado pelo castelo e pela história nos mais obscuros documentos ocultados por segredos e descritos como exotéricos você poderá se deparar como crenças escritas por sábios bruxos que alegavam que todos aqui temos uma missão e que só podemos partir assim que a completarmos. Outros alegam que a experiência em ser um fantasma por um curto espaço ou grande é relacionado com karma, ou com um planejamento antes da reencarnação.

            Mas reparem. E quem não acredita nisso tudo? Em karma? Em reencarnação?

            Poderíamos sair da racionalidade e quem sabe questionar um fantasma, mas acreditem isso não dá certo. A maioria deles eles não acreditam que exista um outro lado, mas quem pode os culpar?

            Nunca se saberá a verdade até que chegue a sua vez, mas quem sabe...


End file.
